A New Weapon
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The Forever Knights have a new weapon, a young human girl, but can Rachel and the aliens of the Grant Mansion get the girl away from the Knights? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another wonderful story by guestsurprise, who owns Salwa, Zambanza, Shocks, Cassie, Tyina, Madison, and Rita. :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel and Sasha and gave guestsurprise full permission to use them. :)**

* * *

 **A New Weapon**

Rita. Only one word could explain Rita. She was the new weapon of the Forever Knights whose sole purpose was to destroy aliens and upset the Grant Mansion household. Rachel and Rook were the first who heard about the young girl from another alien.

"She's deadly. She attacked with brute force!"

"What is she? Some type of alien?"

"I don't think so. I think she's human," Four Arms said, coming in the room.

"Really? How old is she?"

"No one knows! She's a real mystery. She's as deadly as Salwa was and she has been trained to be nothing but evil." Another alien responded.

"What's her specialty?" Rook asked, knowing every Knight weapon had some kind of specialty.

"Hmmm…I am not sure. But she appeared to have a device that powered water and she's a master of invisibility! She used it to get away."

"So she uses water power, hmmm?" Ripjaws said, now walking in.

"And invisibility?" Ghostfreak added, now flying in.

"Yes, it appears so. We're gonna have to stop her and find a way to keep the Knights from creating weapons out of people!" Rachel growled.

"We can stop her. I know we can," Ripjaws said. At that moment, Shocks came in with an angry expression.

"We have a message from the Knights. It's about their new weapon." He said, now angrily playing a recording on his Ipad.

"Greetings, dear Rachel and Grant Mansion. As you all know, I have created a new creation! One that I'm sure you won't be able to steal from me, Rachel! She's pure evil and will be nothing but trouble for you! You stole Salwa and now you have an even bigger problem! May I present my best weapon ever…RITA!"

Rachel stared at the screen in shock as the leader brought out a young girl. She appeared young, but strong. Her hair and eyes were blue and white and she had pale skin. Rachel saw her do all kinds of tricks and things that the leader wanted and soon she walked off away to the back.

"And don't even think about taking her away from me. Rachel! Rita is mine and I've trained her to be more deadly than anyone I've ever trained. And just to ensure it…we wait 'til she is sleep every night and give her a shot in her heart with this!" He laughed evilly, now holding up a vile of liquid. Rachel snarled angrily as did Rook. The liquid wasn't fatal, but it drained a person of emotion and feeling. Once the recording was over, Rachel was visibly shaking in anger!

"How dare he?! Now he has another weapon?!" Rachel said in disbelief.

At that moment, Cassie and Salwa came running in, looking beat up but alive.

"Girls?! What on Earth?!" Four Arms said, now running to them and holding them.

"Who did this?!" Rachel gasped.

"A weird girl with blue hair! We saw her as we were coming home! She said she was better than all of us and we were no match for the Knights. Before we knew it, we were all fighting! But we gave her a run for her money!" Cassie said, now shaking her fist.

"Honey, shhhh, fighting isn't the answer." Four Arms replied gently.

"I know, Dad…I'm sorry, but I didn't want her making fun of my family," Cassie said sadly.

"It was weird fighting her! We were evenly matched!" Salwa said, now rubbing her sore arms.

"That's because she was trained to beat you, honey. But your love for your family and your willingness to defend us caused you to keep her at bay!" Rachel said proudly.

"Look! She's causing havoc in town!" Cassie said, now looking on the TV! Everyone spun around and saw the girl absorbing a lot of water from a nearby water tower!

"We've got to stop her!" Rachel said, now grabbing her Proto-Tool and gathering the others. Soon they were in town and saw her drinking water as if she was terribly thirsty.

"She isn't harming anyone…yet." Rook said, now creeping closer. Once they got closer, Rita spun around and created a large wave that kept them back!

"Hey! Cut it out!" Rachel said sternly.

"You're the evil Rachel of the Grant Mansion! My job is to defeat all of you!" Rita laughed evilly.

"Now you stop this!" Sasha said, now running up and using her plant powers to gently grab her.

"Release me!" Rita commanded, now breaking free and fighting back as best as she could. But soon she was being overpowered. "I-I am failing! I can't fail!"

"Rita! Destroy them!" The Head Knight said, now coming into view. "Create a large tidal wave and drown them all!"

"As you wish, Master!" Rita said, now creating a large wave.

"NO! STOP!" Rachel said, now running and blasting her with her Proto-Tool. Rita went flying back and hit a brick wall! Rachel gasped, now hoping the girl wasn't seriously hurt, but she had to stop her somehow.

"No! My weapon! She can't be defeated!" The leader growled. He then yelled out to her in anger. "Rita! Come to me! Retreat my weapon! Retreat!"

"A-As you wish, Master," Rita said weakly, still dizzy from the blast of Rachel's Proto-Tool. But the minute she stood up, Rachel gently grabbed her arm.

"Now wait a second, you're hurt."

"S-Stay back! You're the one who hit me with that!" Rita said angrily, now trying to get away, but Rachel had her in a strong grip.

"Now hold on, Rita!"

"Come, my weapon! We must go!" The leader said.

"You're not taking her anywhere." Rachel said, now using a device and tying Rita up with trapper ropes.

"Don't bother, Rachel!" The leader snapped. "You won't be able to adopt Rita as your other worthless children. You stole Tyina, Salwa, and Madison from me, but you won't take Rita! She will always come to me because she was specifically designed to destroy you all! She doesn't care about having a family or emotions! Her job is to serve me!"

"GET OUT OF HERE, YOU LIAR!" Four Arms yelled.

"LET ME AT EM'!" Shocks snarled.

In terror, the leader ran to grab Rita, but Rachel kept them apart as she shot at him.

"GIVE HER TO ME!" The leader yelled.

"No! You must be crazy!" Rachel hissed.

"M-Master, tell her to release me!" Rita begged. But the leader soon ran off because there was no way to get Rita away from Rachel.

"Master, don't leave me!" Rita yelled out, now trying to stand and go after him. As she stood, Ghostfreak came up behind her and grabbed her in a bear hug. "Let go of me!"

"Now calm down," Rachel said, now walking up to her.

"I'm not like your other children, Rachel Jocklin! You won't be able to win me over! My job is to destroy you all!"

"We'll see about that!" Rachel said, now pinching a nerve in her neck and seeing her pass out. "The Knights may have trained you to only hate, but you must be crazy if you think we will let them train you more in the ways of evil."

"Rachel? We're going to keep her, right? We're not going to let them have her, right?" Ripjaws asked.

"We will do all we can. One things for sure, she is the last the Knights will have. After Rita, we made sure to freeze the Knights' ability to access young ones and do experimentation," Rachel replied, now gently moving Rita's blue hair from her face. And with that, they took the young one back to their mansion.

Back at the mansion, Rita was still out cold and Salwa and Sasha were staring at her.

"We should destroy her," Salwa growled.

"Salwa, now don't be upset. I know she made you angry, but Rachel wants to talk to her. Perhaps there is more to this than meets the eye," Sasha said, now looking at Rita slowly stir and begin to wake up. At that moment, Zambanza walked in and Rita paused in horror. Everyone was afraid of Zambanza. It was true she was not supposed to show any fear, but she was afraid of her. The only people not afraid of Zambanza was Vilgax and the people of the Grant Mansion.

"Z-Z-Z-Z-Zambanza?!" Rita panicked, now seeing the clown girl growl at her.

"Or I can simply make her disappear," Zambanza snarled, now raising up her hands and making Rita scream. She immediately activated her cloaking device to escape. That was her most powerful tool.

"She's invisible!" Salwa gasped.

"I know! But we'll find her," Sasha said. "We need an alien that is good with stealth and invisibility!"

"We need to find Ghostfreak!" Salwa said.

"And fast!" Sasha said, now pulling out her phone. Within seconds, the ghost-like alien was there and they filled him in.

"Okay! I'll find her!" he said, now going invisible and looking for her. It wasn't long before he noticed an invisible being slowly making their way through the hallway. He knew it was her because she accidentally bumped into a chair. "You! Come here!"

Even though they couldn't see each other, it wasn't long before they both went tumbling through the hallway and he held onto her with his tentacles and arms. Soon they became visible due to the tussle.

"Hey, hey…easy…," he said.

"Let me go! This is kidnapping!" She demanded.

"No, it's not, young one. Pretty fascinating stealth technology," he chuckled. Rita blushed and then turned away and squirmed.

"Let me go!" She pleaded.

"Not until you explain what is happening. Who are you? The Knights' new weapon?" He said, cocking his eyebrow.

Rita huffed and managed to break free and barely jump out of the window before he grabbed her. He looked out and saw her scaling down the wall and heading out. He then ran inside to tell the others.

"She escaped?! Well, we will get her eventually. We made it to where the Knights cannot make new creations or adopt anymore children. Rita will be the very last creation of the Knights." Rachel said. The others nodded and Ghostfreak looked out the window.

"We'll get her. One day…we'll get her." He said gently.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed it! Rita is on the move!**

 **To guestsurprise: This was quite a story! :) Hey, I had a guest viewer and another user contact me to ask you if you could do their requests.**

 **KaosRuin was wondering if you could do a story about the meeting that was mentioned at the end of "Always There" (The one where Vibracio and Jocu help Spiderman. :))**

 **And guest viewer Angel star was wondering if you could do a story about maybe Lilac and Jocu where Lilac is trying to get away from Jocu when he tries to tickle her but is so panicked that she stomps on his tail, not thinking much of it. Obviously, Jocu is in pain and Lilac (or whoever you choose) is so embarrassed and upset that she did that that she runs away from Jocu. Jocu runs after her and catches her after a lot of chasing and then Lilac is all "I'm so sorry Jocu please forgive me!" but Jocu assures her it's not the first time it's happened and it doesn't even hurt much anymore. Lilac doesn't believe him so she shows her that it doesn't hurt by using his tail to tickle her (and also fingers). She'd also love it if there was especially underarm tickles as they are always cutest! :)**

 **What do you think? :) Also, I got the other one you sent me. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! Remember, I'm watching those reviews very closely.**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
